


warmth in the snow

by hakyonax



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, No Spoilers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyonax/pseuds/hakyonax





	warmth in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak falls into a freezing lake. His body temperature is too low and Yona needs to keep him warm at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this chapter from a fan fiction I read a while ago, but my perverted mind twisted it a little. English is not my first language and I am new at writing fan fictions so please be merciful with your judgement . Please leave a comment and let me know if you want a second chapter ;-)

They were running for their lives, soldiers were following them. Yona couldn't see where she was going, the bloody rain was too thick, she needed to find a place where she could easily aim with her bow and help the others. Finally a clearing with no trees to block the view. She is running as fast as she can when Hak's voice reaches her:  
"PRINCESS STOP" too late! She slips and hits the hard ground and her bow goes flying. Yona was at the edge of an icy lake and her precious bow kept sliding towards the middle of the thin ice. She does the only thing she can do, starts walking. She needs to reach her weapon and thankfully the ice seems to hold her small weight. Then she hears steps behind her, two soldier were about to catch up with her. Hak sees it too, with a strike of his weapon gets rid of the soldiers around him and gets to the two other bastards who were targeting his princess. With one hit of his long, legendary spear they are send, like thunder, flying away against a tree.

"Princess walk slowly towards me " she needs to get to him or his weight will be too much for the ice to hold, she has to get to him " oh God please, please king Il let her get here safe and sound"

Yona starts walking slowly but then.. CRACK... the coursed noise seems to run down Hak's spine. As he sees the ice opening under her foot, he flies at her side, grabs her and throws her away in the snow. Yona hits the ground for the second time and when she looks up, Hak is gone. She gets up, she needs to look for him but a huge white claw stops her. It's Kija: " Shin-ah look for Hak, he has fallen into the lake, QUICK!"

 **Shin-ah:** " Over there between few rocks, I see blood in the water he hit his head"

 **Kija** : "Stay here princess I'll bring him back to you "

Kija needs to hurry but the ice is so bloody thin. By luck or divines assistance, he slowly manages to find the spot indicated by Shin-ah and there is Hak, his body is stuck between the rocks. Kija breaks the ice easily with his claw and lifts Hak unconscious body.

The white dragon reaches the others, that were now standing between the dead or unconscious bodies of the soldiers. Yona is at Hak's side immediately and the way she whispers his name would have made Kija's chest hurt if he wasn't already filled with fear for Hak, who looked as pale as death.

 **Yoon** : "Yona move, we need to make him cough the water out" the pretty boy puts his hands on the warrior's chest and starts pushing down rhythmically. Every second seems a minute and Hak keeps giving no signs of life. Jea-ha had enough and pushes Yoon away before kicking Hak right in the stomach, immediately the thunder beast is coughing up half the lake and even manages to mutter something like "I'll kill you droopy eyes".

 **Yona** : "He is awake, oh God he is awake, Hak!"

Yoon starts shouting orders "Shin-ah, Kija go and dump those soldiers where they can't find us, Jea-ha build the tent up, I'll do the fire. Yona get the blanket, we need to keep him warm or he will go in hypothermia".  
Ones the tent was built and Hak's body was moved inside, the dragons went all near the fire to warm their wet clothes while Yoon was instructing Yona.

 **Yoon** : " Sorry Yona but he needs to get those clothes off, I have to go and get some stones near the fire to get them hot and put them in here, we must make this tent as warm as possible. This is not the time to be shy". Yona nods with determination and Yoon leaves the tent.

With the look of somebody who is ready to go to war , Yona trembling hands starts to undo Hak's sash. Yona is really trying her best but she had never undressed a man before and, to be completely honest, before that terrible night she hadn't even undressed herself without her maid's help. After a few minutes Yoon comes back in the tent with the heated stones and found a still perfectly clothed Hak and a red face panicking princess.

Yoon roles his eyes with half smile " you are all such a pain. Go in the other tent and change your clothes I'll finish in here".

 **Yona** : "No Yoon I want to help"

In that moment Jea-ha 's head pops into the tent with a mischievous grin "Yona dear, if you really want to help him you should take off your clothes and warm him up with your body"

 **Yoon** " Shut up Jea-ha!"

 **Yona** " No Yoon, is...is it true? Would that help?"

 **Yoon** "Well y..yes, but you don't have to"

 **Yona** " I'll do it! We must keep him warm, you said it too Yoon"

 **Kija** blushing face "No the princess shouldn't have to do such a deplorable thing...I'll do it"

 **Zeno** " Zeno'll help"

 **Yona** " No this is my fault, I have to do it! I'll do the same for any of you if you were in danger"

 **Jea-ha** "Really Yona dear? I may go for a swim into the lake myself than. Want to come Kija?".

 **Yoon** "Shut up you monsters! If it was any of you Hak will make your heads fly right off and then drown himself again...so we'll. .. Let's leave Yona alone...to hmm do this"  
The dragons leave the tent ( Jea-ha with a wink ), Yoon undresses Hak, leaving him with only his underpants on, before leaving as well. And Yona looks at the half naked glory of her bodyguard and she knows she is doomed.

The red hair princess shyly starts to undo her clothes, thinking " he is asleep, he is asleep, he won't see anything, he is asleep". Too soon she is left with only her white, thin and slightly see threw undergarment and while ducking her head in shame she lays down next to him.  
He looks so pale and his body is still so cold, she is been stupid and lost precious time worrying about being embarrassed when her loyal, precious Hak is lying there unconscious, while reprimanding herself, she puts her arms around Hak trying to pull his body on the side, close to hers. She wraps herself in his arms, pressing her small frame against him. Yona keeps moving her hands up and down Hak's huge shoulders and back, to warm him as much as she can.

Yona can't stop thinking of all the times he has risked his life for her, he had always been there protecting, teasing, laughing, teaching, believing in her, even when she was only a spoiled ignorant princess, who could not do anything or worry about nothing but he hair. Tears starts to leave Yona amethyst eyes, leaving a trail on her cold cheeks, she was soon sobbing. She takes in her hand the necklace she had given him, thinking of that night when she had realised something had changed, he had become more then a friend or a protector, he was the most important person for her now.  
Yona doesn't even realised what she is doing but her fingers are on his cheek, their foreheads are touching, and their lips are so close.

A whisper " you can't die Hak, I can't live without you by my side, I need you , I..love..you".  
And ever so gently her lips caresses his. It's just a shy kiss that lasts an instant but to her it tastes of warmth, truth and tears.

Hak must have been dreaming, he remembers the icy water hitting him like a punch, pain in his head and then nothing. Maybe he is dead, that must be it, because he can feel a small hand touching his shoulders and back, he can feel warm tears wetting his chest. She is crying, badly, he must wake, must help her, he can't die, he is not allowed to die. Then her little fingers move to his cheek and he hears the most secret, desired words of his entire life " I need you, I...love..you". Her lips on his are like a flame spreading from his heart to his limbs. His eyes open.

Yona opens her eyes and he his looking at her with an expression she has never seen him make before. His voice is low and sounds painful when he asks " Hime, what did you say?"

 **Yona** " You are awake, I'll call Yoon"

 **HAK** "No, what did you say, please, tell me"

Yona lowers her head and while looking in the opposite direction says" I said you can't die....because I...I need you Hak" and finally finding the strength to meet his blue eyes

" I love you Hak...I am sorry "

 **Hak** " Sorry??why are you sorry Hime?" He is trembling not for the cold but in fear because he knows the answer, she is sorry for being in love with a simple bodyguard while she is a princess.

 **Yona** " I don't deserve you Hak, I have tried but I'll never be able to reach you " tears are running down her blushing face again. His smile is almost exasperated when he says " you don't deserve me? King Il forgive me!"

His lips descend on hers gently but demanding, and his hands are on her waist. He can feel her, he can feel everything about her, her face, her hairs even her skin through her thin clothing and.....He stops kissing her abruptly, moving away, he looks at her undergarment.

Holy shit, He can see her shoulders, the line of her small breast, the curve of her hips and her exposed thighs. If he wasn't warm before he certainly is now . She was basically naked and he doesn't think he would have been able to stop staring but her voice interrupts his inappropriate thoughts.

 **Yona** " Hak, hmm please, stop "

 **Hak** " Yona, what the hell?!?"

 **Yona** "Yoon said I needed to keep you warm and Jean-ha suggested to...well..do this"

 **Hak** " From tomorrow I am afraid you are gonna have only three dragons princess"

 **Yona** " You are still cold,...come closer" and the way she said it, biting her lip looking up at him with rosy cheeks, he just couldn't refuse her.  
He wraps his arms around her and pulls her toward his body ones more.

He has to try and make her understand though " princess I am fine now and this is...well...you shouldn't "

 **Yona** : " Hak ones you said you were a tool for me to use to survive, now it's my turn, use my body to warm yours" her strong determined eyes left him speechless but he can't stop himself from teasing her " use your body princess? You should be careful or I may just take advantage of you"

With a face as red as her hair she whispers " and what if I wouldn't mind?"

After that Hak's face is so funny that Yona giggles. He recovers quickly and brings his hands to her cheeks, now kissing her all over again.  
He moves his hand down on her back while leaving her lips and kissing her ear, her neck, her shoulder. The sound that escape her makes it impossible for him to stop. He moves her dress down leaving open mouth kisses lower and lower on her skin, he uncovers her small firm breast and goes to take her nipple into his mouth, gently caressing it between his teeth.

 **Yona** moans " H-a-k ah,..what are you doing, it's embarrassing "

 **Hak** " I am warming myself up with your body. Why? Do you want me to stop Hime?

 **Yona** " No Hak don't stop, please never stop"

That night their bodies will know warmth surrounded by snow.


End file.
